


Sweets and desserts

by Kuuro



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuro/pseuds/Kuuro
Summary: ♡ A day in the life of the couple. ♡





	Sweets and desserts

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT I CAN WRITE SOMETHING THATS NOT KINKY  
> U THOTS
> 
> lmao now read plz

Walking hand in hand through the busy street, two boys were sharing a content smile on their faces while they swung their united hands back and forth. 

The smaller of the two was humming to himself, swaying his head to the rhythm of the song in mind. Meanwhile, the tall teen was looking at him from the corner of his eye, blushing slightly.

They both stopped in front of a rather small sized candy shop- well, it wasn’t small, but in comparison to the huge shop centers it had by its sides, it was definitely the smallest one in the street. 

“Kai-chan! Can we buy some candy from hereee~?” Purple hair swaying back and forth, he turned to ‘Kai-chan’, reaching and grabbing his other hand. “Pretty please?” He started to jump in place, a gin on his face and sparkles on his eyes.

“...Alright Kokichi, but just this once. I don’t want you to get a sugar rush or something.” Kaito mumbles, looking down at him with what seems to be a stern face, but it completely transforms into a happy one as Kokichi hugs him, silently thanking him.

They break from their hug (or more like Kokichi reluctantly stops crushing Kaito) and walk up to the shop in question. 

Kokichi smiles as he steps into the shop, pushing the door open and a small chime goes off above him. He kept holding open the glass door, and a rather exhausted Kaito enters with a amused smile. 

Hands in his jacket pockets, Kaito looks around the colorful shop as Kokichi skips over the old granny that was rearranging something behind the shops counter. She slowly stood straight- well, as straight as she could manage, at least.

She had short, grey hair along with a pair of frame less glasses resting on her nose. Aside from the hair and some wrinkles here and there, you wouldn’t say she was an old lady.

“Hey! Hey! Miss Bell!” Kokichi chirps, flashing a playful smile at her. He stands on his tip toes, barely able to properly put his arms crossed over the counter; yet he stayed still. Kaito looked towards them, raising both of his eyebrows in surprise. He thought for sure that he saw that woman in a photo before..

“Oh dear! You finally came here!” The woman claps her hands happily and starts to slowly go around the counter, her hand grabbing it as a support. Kokichi quickly walks over and stops her by giving her a bear hug. The lady laughs, leaning into him and patting his back softly.

Kaito stares, feeling his heart ache slightly. He remembers when he used to visit his grandparents all the time back then, and he fortunately got around to present his small boyfriend to them. They both passed away peacefully a month after. Kaito shakes his head and pushes the thought away just as they separate from the hug.

Kokichi’s grandmother pats his head softly, “How have things been for you, Kichi?” She asks, glancing over to Kaito, “And you brought one of your friends over! How wonderful!”

Stepping closer, Kaito exclaims, “Nice to meet you, Bell! I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars!” He flips his hair before it gets into his eyes, standing in a power pose.

She looks slightly up at him, her pink eyes filled with warmth and love. “Likewise, son.”

Kokichi looks back and forth between the two, before whining loudly and hugging Bell’s arm. “Graaaannieee! I told you I was going to bring him!” Bell simply blinks at him, furrowing her brows.

“You did?”

“Yea-ha! Don’t tell me ya forgot.”

She scratches her head before muttering a small no, her smile creeping back in. It doesn't really matter right now, does it? Bell let’s go of Kokichi’s arm, going once again behind the counter and checking something on the machine. She looks back up to them.

“Well anyways,” she starts, “Since you both are young and strong, why don’t you help me with a few boxes in the back? I’ll give you back some candies, my treat!”

Kokichi and Kaito glance at each other briefly before looking at her with determined eyes. “Heck yeah!” They both exclaim. Bell chuckles, turning around and walking towards a door in the back labeled as ‘Storage’. 

Bell takes out a key from her breast pocket, shoving it into the keyhole and unlocking it with a satisfying click. She pushes open the heavy door with both hands, stepping in. She looks behind her and gestures both of them to follow her.

As they all piled inside the room, Bell pushes a button on the wall and the lights flicker on. “So this is the place!” She gazes around the room, “Wow, this sure is a lot dirtier than what I remember… You guys don’t mind?”

“Nah Bells, it’s a-okay!” Kaito reassures. He spots Kokichi close to the table over there and swipe his finger over it- resulting in it getting covered by a dirt that accumulated over the years.

“You sure weren’t lying bout it tho..” He mutters, wiping his finger clean on his sleeve. “Okay, so grannie, do we move up the boxes over this table and maybe clean up this place? What about that?”

In the distance, you could hear a small chime go off.

“Wonderful idea! Seems like you guys know what to do, so I'll leave you both alone while I attend some customers!” She smiles one last time and then heads out the door.

•°•°•°•°•

Kaito huffs as he puts the stacked boxes down on the table of the storage. He raises his hand and wipes the sweat off his brow. He looks up and sees Kokichi sitting on the other side of the table, looking up at him with a lollipop in his mouth.

An irk mark appears on Kaito’s forehead, and he glares rather comically at him. Kokichi just snickers at him, standing up with both of his hands behind his head.

“Yahoo! Kai-chan, I’m so tired of doing this! Did we finish yet?” He asks, tilting his head slightly.

Sighing, Kaito deadpans. “You only moved one box. And even then you didn't put it in its place.” 

“Oh. You're right.”

Kaito facepalms while groaning loudly, walking closer to his boyfriend. “You’re lucky I love you.” He bends down slightly and kisses Kokichi's forehead.

Kokichi blushes slightly, before walking away, grumbling something under his breath. Kaito chuckles silently, before heading back to work.

•°•°•°•°•

“Wow! You guys really did clean up this old place!” Bell exclaims, her small form standing in the doorway of the storage. “You don’t know how happy this makes me.”

“You’re welcome Bells!” Kaito lets go of the last box and stands up properly. “You need help with anything else?” 

“Oh no son! This is already enough for this old lady. C’mon over here both of you, I need to give you the desserts!” 

“Aw granny, you don’t have to, really!” Kokichi skips over to her, “We are just happy helping you out!”

‘What the heck.. Kokichi would never say that-’ Kaito pondered, before shaking his head again and pushing the thoughts away.

“Haha! Kichi, you know how I am, son. Besides, I already made a bag full of them for you two already.” Bell turns around and walks away, leaving so fast as if she was never there.

Kaito walks up behind a unmoving Kokichi, putting a hand on his back and pushing him slightly, so he could go ahead. 

Kokichi rubbed his sleepy eyes, yawning. He raises his arms and stretches. As he finishes, he unconsciously lets Kaito guide him towards the door.

•°•°•°•°•°•

“How nice of Bell to give us all this desserts, huh Kokichi?” 

Kokichi looks at him from the corner of his eye, snorting. “Oh yeah..” 

Kaito raises an eyebrow, stopping in front of his apartment door. He took out a key chain and rummaged through it before stopping at a small gold key. He stuck it in the door and opened. He let Kokichi get inside first and then got in himself, closing and locking the door behind him.

Kokichi walked over to the kitchen and put the shopping bags on its table. He better not take one or else Kaito will murder him… yet, at least. He had to wait until dinner, and then he would be allowed to eat some of those.. Delicious.. Desserts-

“Kichi, you’re drooling.” Kaito walked by him, the actual important bags getting carried by his strong arms over to the counter. Kokichi hastily wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and made a face as he felt it get all wet.

As Kokichi began to head over to the bathroom to get a shower, Kaito took out his coat and draped it over one of the chairs that were around the table. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and put on an apron that said on its chest ‘Kiss the stars’. He didn’t know whether to laugh or be awestruck when Kokichi bought it for him.

‘Best gift ever.’ He reminded himself. Kaito took out a cutting board and began to wash some vegetables on the other side of the counter. 

“OH SHIT!” He heard Kokichi scream from the bathroom, and he immediately turned off the faucet in the sink. He covered his mouth to suppress a laugh as he heard Kokichi call out, “KAI-CHAN I SWEAR TO GOD-!”

“I-I’m soooo sorry!” He snorts under his breath. 

“SURE YOU ARE!”

That’s when he couldn’t resist and bursted out laughing, rolling on the floor holding his stomach. In the middle of his laughter, he didn’t hear the pitter patter of feet coming closer to him.

“REVENGE BITCH!” Kokichi spat, towel wrapped around his waist as he pounced onto a now shrieking Kaito.

•°•°•°•°•°•

Kaito had just finished dinner with a few minutes to spare until it cooled down. He decided to prepare the table for dinner, putting two plates and two glasses on it

He could hear the shuffling of paper coming from the dining room, and thought it was better to not bother Kokichi in the middle of his work.

By the time he finished setting it up, the homemade Sheet-Pan with chicken and vegetables had already cooled down. He grabbed the pot with two hands and put it in the table.

Kaito poked his head through the doorway of the kitchen, seeing Kokichi with his reading glasses on, along with wearing a hoodie the astronaut in training owned.

He was sitting on the sofa, reading one of his own newest books that went famous in a few weeks- ‘Don’t Interrupt’. Wow, it even was fitting for this situation.

“Hey Kichi..” He looked up from his book up to him, reading glasses hanging off his nose. “Dinners ready.”

Kokichi grabbed a divider that was on the bedside table next to him. He put it in the book and closed it, taking off his glasses and putting then along with his book on the table.

Kaito got back in the kitchen a while ago, and by when Kokichi got back in he was serving himself a chicken leg along with some potatoes and stuff.

Taking his own seat, Kokichi’s mouth watered at the smell and sight of Kaito’s cooking. He, when eating some of Kaito’s food for the first time, had actually thought he was a professional cook. 

It was glorious every time he cooked, needless to say.

“Thank you for the food!” He said, before shoving into his mouth a spoonful of it. He paused, savoring it with his mouth. 

“Do you like it?” 

“It’s perfect, just like you.” Kokichi blurts out without thinking, chuckling when he hears Kaito choke on air. He decides to keep eating and keep silent.

…

By the time they both finish eating, it’s already past 11pm. Kaito heads off to the bathroom not before letting Kokichi wash the dishes. He didn’t really want to scream in the middle of showering too.

Kokichi turns off the light in the kitchen and living room, heading off to their bedroom. Opening the door and flickering the light on, he walks over to the bed and plops down on it. He lets out a content sigh and closes his eyes for a few seconds.

‘Today was pretty good.’ He thinks, laying down for a few more minutes. He sits up on the bed, reaching out and grabbing a hair band that was laying on the bedside table. He ties his hair high up, hearing a door open in the hallway.

Kaito walks in, hair dripping wet and wearing a pair of shorts. His broad and tanned chest is in full view, and Kokichi can’t pry his eyes off of it.

Kokichi quickly poses in the bed like a model. “Hey there, hot stuff.”

Kaito sputters again, face going red. He tries to ignore the pose and walks over to his side of the bed, sitting down on it. He opens the drawer, taking out a pill and swallowing it down dry. 

He turns his head to Kokichi, who has now wrapped himself in the covers of the bed and was staring at his silently.

“Sleep?”

“Sleep.”

Kaito smiles slightly, before standing again and flickering the light off. This time, he opens the covers and gets in. He stares at Kokichi and he stares him back. Kokichi slowly gets closer and closer silently.

‘He gets the message.’ Kaito thinks, wrapping his arms around Kokichi’s petite frame. He feels his head snuggle to his chest, and he fights the urge to squeak. Instead, he closes his eyes and lets sleep overtake him.

•°•°•°•°•°•

Sunlight hitting his face, Kaito opens his eyes and groggily looks around. He sees Kokichi sit up and rub his eyes sleepily. His hair was going in all different directions, but his ponytail was still intact somehow. Kokichi’s magic, he supposes.

“Morning.” He groans, sitting up as well. Kaito stretches his arms out, his bones popping as he did.

“Wanna have breakfast with those desserts Bell made?” He pauses, “We completely forgot about them yesterday..”

“Mmmh nah. I’m not hungry at all!”

Kokichi flinches and holds his stomach as a loud gurgle resounded inside the room. He blushes and avoids Kaito’s gaze. How embarrassing.

Kaito grins, turning to Kokichi and with his hands moved his head towards him. He gazes down at him, cupping both of his cheeks in his hands and caressing them. He felt how Kokichi’s face got hotter and hotter on them. 

He inched closer and Kokichi sucked a sharp breath of anticipation. He starts to inch in much closer, until their lips were almost touching.

“I love you, so, so much.” Kaito whispers to him, his voice low and husky. He closes in and pecks Kokichi’s small lips. 

He looks down to him, noticing how his cheeks became redder and redder up to a point he could resemble a tomato. 

He snickered, and Kokichi puffed out his cheeks at him. Though, he could see how at the ends of his frown, it went up. 

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at him, out of nowhere tackling him down the bed. Kaito let out a manly squeak as Kokichi crawled over his chest and laid on it. 

He grabbed the astronauts head and inched closer to messily give him a kiss back. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
